


The Bad Boy

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Boys, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian is happy with Mickey. But his family thinks, he deserves better than the Milkovich
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 311





	The Bad Boy

Mickey pushed Ian against the wall playfully and quickly looked around if someone was looking.  
But no one was in the streets and no one could see them anyways, the light above the door of Ian's house was broken and he had the ginger pushed into the dark corner of the front porch.

He pecked his lips and grinned at him, but it wasn't enough for Ian, he pulled him back in, catching his lips in a longer kiss.  
"You just can't get enough, can you?" Mickey whispered.  
"Never" Ian mumbled and pecked his lips now. 

"Alright freckles, I need to go" Mickey chuckled but didn't move though, just stared up at him, Ian held on to the Milkovich's jacket.  
"Oh you need to go?" He smiled and bit his lip  
"Yeah, now" Mickey smiled too and brought a hand up to his boyfriends cheek.  
"Right now, huh? No time to come inside?"

Mickey shook his head, still looking up into his eyes, he could make out his face in the shadows, he instinctively knew where his lips were, he memorized every cute freckle.

"Time for another kiss?"   
Mickey grinned cheekily  
"Last kiss, okay? I need to get home.", Mickey whispered and closed the gap between them again.  
"I love you" Ian mumbled when they separated again.

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
The Ginger bit his lip and looked at their feet.  
He toyed with the end of Mickeys jacket.

It was the first time Ian had said it. It was the first time either of them had said it.

Mickey could see the doubt and insecurity in his body language, he didn't need to be able to see his face to recognise the look on him.

He leaned in and pecked his lips again.  
"Love ya too, freckles" he whispered.  
Ian looked up again and smiled.

"Really?"  
"Obviously, Bitch" Mickey chuckled "Think I'd just say that? I need to get home, you better show up tomorrow at the spot, huh, want more of 'em damn kisses"

Ian nodded and pecked his lips for the last time today and Mickey forced himself to let go off his boyfriend and leave the Gallagher home.

Ian leaned over the rail of the porch and looked after him until he rounded the corner.  
The grinning ginger entered his house and walked through the living room.

Fiona and Lip sat there, arms crossed, staring at him - Ian hardly even noticed.  
He felt like the happiest boy in the south side.

"Ian, come here, we need to talk"  
Ian didn't like the tone in Fionas voice. He instinctively knew, his good mood would be gone within a couple of minutes.

Ian sat down across from them in the armchair.   
"What is it?" He asked

"Ian" Fiona started "You know that we love and respect you and that we know that you're old enough to make your own decisions...."  
"We want you to stop seeing Mickey" Lip interrupted since his sister wouldn't get to the point.

Ian looked at them in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"He isn't good for you Ian" Fiona tried calmly.  
"How would you know who the fuck is good for me? You don't even know Mickey!"

"Well he certainly has a reputaion" Fiona leaned back into the couch which Lip took as his sign to speak.

"He has a record, and it's not too short. He was more often in juvie than in school! He is dangerous!"  
"We live in the Southside who doesn't have a record? Carl has a record and was in juvie is he supposed to stay alone all his life? You were in prison too Fiona!"

"But Mickey is a Milkovich! Think about his father! He is a homophobic neo Nazi!"  
"Mickey isn't his dad you fucktard!"  
"Listen to me, Ian, He is aggressive and - and violent and probably abusive! You're gonna end like his mother!"

"Abusive?" Ian yelled angrily and stood up "He isn't fucking abusive, not to me and not to anybody! And he is not like his fucking father! You don't know anything about him! To me, he's sweet and caring and.... And he loves me!"

"Love?" Fiona exclaimed "He doesn't love you Ian! He fucks you and uses you! You deserve better than this!"  
"Better? There is No one better than Mickey!"

"Ian, trust me, there are better guys out there. You deserve someone good and gentle!" Fiona said.  
"Not some white trash drug dealer thug" Lip added "He beat you up badly, you already forgot about that?"

Ian rolled his eyes  
"Same old fucking story, we were fourteen and had a fist fight in school! After that we were best friends!"  
"Your whole relationship with that guy started toxic and it's gonna end with a fucking grave stone with your name on it!"  
"No! Mickey wouldn't harm me, ever! He loves me and I love him! That's stronger than your fucking prejudices!" He yelled and walked passed them to the staircase.

"So you told him you're sick then?"  
Ian froze at Lips words  
"If he loves you so much and you love him so much, why haven't you told him about the diagnosis yet?"

Fiona looked from Lip to Ian and back.  
"That's not fair" Ian mumbled.  
"Yeah? Why not? You know, Monica also never told her lovers, Monica denied it to them and then to herself. Look where it's got her!"

"I'm not denying anything! I just... what am I supposed to say? Hey, forgot to tell you, but your boyfriend actually is a psycho that could randomly try to kill you or himself over thanksgiving dinner?!"

"So, the reason, why you haven't told him, is that you're scared he would leave, right?" Fiona summarised, "If he'd leave he isn't the right one for you, Ian. You deserve better. You deserve someone better than him!"  
"You don't know if he would leave! You know what, I bet he wouldn't! He loves me!" 

"Oh, does he? All of you?" Lip challenged him and Ian walked over to him again lunged for him, ready to beat his face in, but Fiona pulled him back and sent Ian to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey handed his cigarette to Ian.  
"You alright, freckles?"  
Ian gazed into nothingness, Mickey followed his eyes And was confused to see nothing more but the high school bleachers, they sat underneath of, around them.

"Gallagher?" He asked and when he still wouldn't react he leaned in and placed a kiss on his neck.  
"Hm, what? Did you say something?" 

"Are you okay? You were a little... distracted, while you had your dick balls deep in my ass a minute ago" he chuckled and leaned his head against the gingers shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Was it bad? I can blow you to make it up to you"   
"I'd never say no to a blowjob from you" he chuckled "But it wasn't bad at all. Just worried about you"  
Ian smiled down at him.  
"It's nothing, really, Fiona and Lip annoyed me last night after you left"

"Oh yeah? What did they say?"   
"That you aren't good enough for me" Ian grinned playfully and pecked his lips.  
"They're right" Mickey smiled and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck "I'm not good enough for you, no one's good enough for you, fire crotch. I'm just lucky that you decided I'm the one who is allowed to stick around." Mickey ran a hand through his lover's red hair "What is simply because you got a thing for bad boys"

Ian chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, that's the reason"  
"See, your siblings can't understand that it turns you on to see me beating someone up for you"  
"Who says that turns me on?" Ian grinned and pecked his lips again.  
"Your cum dripping out of my ass after you pounded me raw against a building after I beat up this guy that called you a fag" Mickey laughed.

"Alright you got me there"  
They kissed calmly for a few minutes before Mickey had his hands down Ian's pants again.  
"Think you can go again, fire crotch?"

Ian wanted to answer but was interrupted by the alarm on his phone.  
"Shit, I have to go to work. We can meet afterwards."  
"Six as usual?"  
Ian nodded and gave him a long good bye kiss before heading out of the hiding spot.

Mickey looked after him and lit up another cigarette.

Just a few minutes later he heard footsteps approaching.   
"You forgot something fire crotch?"  
But it wasn't Ian who came up to Mickey.  
"Not fire crotch" Lip said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"No, it's just goldielocks coming to be eaten alive by the wolves" 

"Bears" Lip corrected him "She was in the house of 3 bears not wolves. And she wasn't eaten alive either"  
"The fuck do you want?"

"I want you to stop seeing Ian"  
Mickey scoffed "Yeah right, that your revenge for my sister running over that nymphomatic Bitch with the dildo queen mom?"

"This has nothing to do with Karen" Lip clenched his jaw.  
"I don't care. I'm not gonna stop seeing Ian just because you want it. Neither am I going to stop fucking him, just to be clear." 

Mickey shook his head.   
"I don't get you Gallaghers. You're all about family and helping each other. But whenever one of you is happy, the others need to ruin it, fuck's up with that? Why would you ruin this for Ian? He's happy with me"

"I'm not ruining anything for him! I'm trying to protect him!"   
"From who? From me? He doesn't need you as a protector. I can protect him. Now get out of my way before I get really fucking angry"

Mickey wanted to walk past Lip when the Gallagher said:  
"He's sick. He told you that?"  
Mickey turned around.  
"What did you just say?"

"Sick. He has what our mother has. Bipolar disorder. He is, in fact, mentally ill and needs to be medicated all the time. For the rest of his life." He could see Mickeys world shattering before his eyes "How come he didn't tell you that, though you love each other oh so much?"

Mickey stared at him with an open mouth.  
"Take a good advice from someone who lived with a bipolar person for years: Run, as long as you as still can. That shit won't go down easily. One minute he's gonna be super happy and fuck you all hours of the night while joking around and walking eight miles at 5 am and the next thing you know is him slitting his wrists over thanksgiving dinner!"

Lip walked away and left a shocked and scared Mickey Milkovich under the Highschool bleachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey didn't pick Ian up from work.   
Ian waited for thirty minutes and called him twelve times.   
Mickey was never late, never. He, in fact, was always too early when it came to picking up Ian because he wouldn't even risk Being late.

After ten minutes Ian was sure Mickey wouldn't come. He waited the another 20 though.  
The only time Mickey didn't pick up Ian when he had said he would, something had happened to Mandy but he had called him and told him so.

This was beyond odd and it made Ian uneasy.   
He walked home slowly.  
What if something happened to Mickey? His head was spinning and one horrible scenario after the other played out before his eyes.

He threw the door shut and stomped in the kitchen.   
He was frustrated and he was worried. Why wouldn't Mickey pick up his phone?   
By now he at least knew he wasn't dead, since he had called Mandy, who just said, Mickey locked himself in his room after coming back from his date with Ian.

"Hey, what's up with the door-throwing?" Fiona yelled but stopped when she saw her little brother all upset "Hey Ian, what's up?" 

Ian sat down on the kitchen counter and sighed. His body language screamed frustration and Lip got up from his seat and got them both a beer each.

"What happened?" Fiona asked and clasped her hands around Ian's.  
"Mickey didn't pick me up from work. We wanted to meet up, but he didn't show and I don't know why" he mumbled.

He hated telling Fi and Lip about it because he knew, they would use that against him and their relationship again.

"Fucking knew it. Don't be upset, you don't need that pussy" Lip patted his back.  
Ian faced him slowly.  
"What do you mean, you knew it?"

Fiona looked from Ian to Lip and back. The older one innocently took a sip from his beer.  
"What did you do?" Ian whispered aghast "Did you seriously sabotage my relationship?" 

"Fuck, Lip, you didn't..." Fiona sighed and shook her head.  
"Yeah, alright! I told him that you're bipolar! And? I told you he'd leave you alone with it and he fucking did!"

Ian stared at his brother in disbelief.   
There was an uncomfortable silence between the three siblings.  
Ian and Fiona stared at Lip, who was certain that he did the right thing. 

Suddenly Ian jumped up and went for his brother - he took the heavy maths book from the counter and threw it at the older Gallagher.

"How could you Lip?! What the fuck?! I love him and he makes me happy, why do you have to be such an illiterate little fuck?" Lip tried to run away but Ian cornered him and shoved him against the wall " Just because you have to ruin everything good in your life doesn't mean that you have to do the same with mine!" 

"I didn't ruin it! I just showed you Mickeys true face! He doesn't love you! He doesn't care about you! He just wants someone to fuck for free, and you sometimes won't get it up with all the meds, what do you think he's gonna do then? Fucking leave, that's what! That's what he did! He wants a fuckbuddy not a relationship with a person he would actually have to take care of!" 

Ian punched him across the face. He used his karate and ROTC training on his brother and took all his anger and frustration out on him. 

Lip fought back and at some point he and Fiona managed to get Ian to stop. But he forbid him to sleep in their room tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian lay in bed. He wasn't in a depressed episode - He was just sad.  
He stared at his phone, Mickey didn't pick up when Ian tried again.

A knock on the door got his attention.  
"Fuck off" he growled but the door was opened though "I said, fuck off!"

"It's me" his face snapped up when he heard Mickeys voice. The Milkovich stood in his doorway, dark circles under his eyes.

"Your brother didn't even want to let me in. Did you beat him up like that? Well, he probably deserved it, the little bitch"

There was a silence between them. Ian didn't know what to say. He didn't know why Mickey was here - Did he come to break up with him?

Mickey sighed and closed the door before walking over and wordlessly lying down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Mickey whispered.  
"I was afraid you wouldn't want me any more... I mean, who wants a sick boyfriend?"

"It freaked me out, not gonna lie. Stayed up all hours of the night researching that shit"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, looks like it could get really fucking crazy from now on..." He sighed. 

Ian looked at him... Did that mean... that he wanted to stay?   
"Since when do you know... that you have it?"   
"Last year when you were in juvie, I had my first, uh, depressed episode. You remember, how hyper I was right before you went in?"  
"Of course I remember that, you had the brilliant idea to break into a candy store at night. That's why I had to go to juvie for months" Mickey chuckled "That's Mania then, huh?"

"You're laughing now but it could get bad. Really bad. And then comes the depression... even with the meds they give me... I get depressed and I get manic just not... so intense." 

Mickey kissed his cheek lightly and petted his hair like a cat.   
"That happened while I was in juvie? And you didn't tell me because... what? Man If I had known I would've busted out to take care of you, make sure you get everything you need, hmm"

"That's actually another reason to not tell you." Ian smiled and touched his boyfriends cheek. "We were together for only a few weeks then. I wanted to be your hot, sexy boyfriend waiting for you to come out of the can, not some psycho lying depressed in bed for days. They put me in a Psych ward Not Really sexy." 

Mickey chuckled  
"You're always sexy" Mickey reassured him "and boyfriends or not we were best friends and I had a fucking crush on you since I beat you up with 14, even though you're an idiot"

Mickey pulled him close and kissed his forehead.   
"I'm not gonna leave you, hmm, you're my freckles, what am I supposed to do without you?"

"I wasn't so scared that you'd leave until today. I just... I didn't want you to look differently at me. I didn't want you to treat me differently. Like Fiona and Lip do.... They... they see my mom whenever they look at me, I know it. And I may do stupid shit and things will get worse. But I...."

"You're not your mom" Mickey whispered and ran his hand through Ian's red hair "I know that. Just like I'm not my dad. Just because we share some fucking DNA with those idiots and have inherited some fucking tendencies to do crazy stuff, doesn't mean that we have to be such fucked up assholes. That's what you're always telling me, right? Same goes for you. I'd never look at you differently because of some fucked up disease."

Ian leaned his head against the Milkovich.  
"I love you"  
"Love you too, freckles."

Ian looked up at him and Mickey leaned down and gave him a slow kiss.

"Told your brother, I protect you" he said between kisses "He thinks it's his job, but it's mine." Ian deepened the kiss, pulled Mickey closer "And I'm gonna take care of you. I researched that shit and it doesn't change anything about my feelings for you. Never will. But I will do everything I need to do for you to be okay" he straddled Ian's hips "Love you. But your family are assholes"  
"Yeah, they are" Ian grinned into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A year later.  
**

Lip walked in through the front door to see Mickey sitting on the couch.  
"Ian's still in bed?"   
"Yeah" he said rather boredly, going through his phone. He wasn't bored, he just didn't want to show to many emotion in front of Lip.  
"And you're still here?"  
"As you can see"  
"I give you another week, Milkovich. Bet you run away" 

"You already said that" Mickey said and got up "Last week. And last month when he stole the suitcases" he walked into the kitchen and Lip followed him "And last year when he lay depressed in bed for three weeks and four days" he took Ian's pills out "And you said it every time he laughed like crazy, no matter if it was actually mania or not, I might add" he prepared a sandwich quickly and filled some freshly brewed tea into a mug "And you were always wrong. From the beginning"

"So you're just staying to prove a point?"  
"I'm staying because I love him" he said simply, by now he didn't have a problem any more saying it on front of Ian's family "Not that I'd expect you do understand any of that shit, lonely Lip. You just run away whenever it gets hard. If you'd be his boyfriend, you would've taken off as soon as his brother said the word 'sick'. Good thing I'm not you" Mickey took the pills and food and walked past Lip to the staircase "You just make him feel like shit by comparing everything he does to Monica. Now excuse me, I gotta make sure the redhead takes his pills." 

Mickey walked up the first few steps and balanced mug, plate with the sandwich and pills in his hands.   
"Oh and, just for the record, if you ever, ever again, comment on my boyfriend's dick and when he bones me or not, I'm gonna cut your junk off, put it in the blender and give it to you as an enema. You understood that?"

Mickey walked up to Ian's room and came in quietly. He knew how much Ian hated loud noises when he was like this.

"Hey freckles" he whispered "Time for some sandwich. Fiona bought some new, uh, Salami. In case you were fed up with the ham." Ian turned around to face him "And tea. Yeah you got me, I wanted the damn tea, don't tell anyone about it, they gotta think I'm some English princess Bitch. On the other hand... Harry is pretty cute. What am I supposed to say -gingers, man, you all drive me crazy"

Ian looked at him while he talked, Mickey placed the plate in front of Ian on the bed.  
"Eat up, then pills. Then I let you sleep, promise" 

Ian broke off a piece of the Sandwich.  
Mickey took a sip from the hot tea.  
"You're drinking my tea" Ian mumbled.  
"You've got five siblings and never learned how to share, freckles?"  
"You expect me to down all of these without a drink?"  
"I expect you to sit up to drink so you don't suffocate or stain the bed"

Ian heaved himself up and leaned against the wall.  
He took the pills and grabbed the mug from Mickey. 

"Now give me my tea back"  
"Here you go, m'lady" Ian whispered.  
Mickey mentally checked his Ian-getting-better-list. Stupid jokes, he would be fine soon.  
"You call me that again I put rat poison on your next sandwich"

Ian stretched out his hand in Mickeys direction and took his hand.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up"  
Mickey didn't need to reply to that, he just pressed a kiss on the back of his hand.

"I don't know how you manage to be my fucking nurse and still find me attractive enough to fuck afterwards"

"You kidding? Is there even a way to find you not attractive?"  
"Oh yeah?"  
Mickey kissed up his wrist and crawled on the bed.  
"So fucking hot"  
"Am I?" Ian smiled and pecked his lips.  
"Could fuck you every hour of the day. Every day. But at first we'd take a long warm shower together. You smell"  
Mickey pecked his lips again and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my Gallavich smut series ;)


End file.
